Stay
by Tanglewood14
Summary: Everything has to end.


**Title: Stay**

****

Summary: Everything has to end

Author: TanglewoodbabeViron (Viron Quintos)

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game

Genre: Drama / Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker does. I do not profit from it either. The song I used here, STAY, is owned by the Filipino band, Cueshe'. The other song, WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS (really cool song, BTW) is owned by (in my opinion) one of the best and influential bands out there, namely, Green Day. and the novel A WALK TO REMEMBER is owned by Nicholas Sparks. And the movie is owned by Warner Brothers and the movie producers. I am not also a member of any of the mob I mentioned in this fic. I'm 14, an 8th grader (or a High School Sophomore here), therefore, blame my peers… er… DEGENERATED peers, I should say.

All characters and events are fictious and any coincidence with real people and events are unintentional, and my deepest apologies for them.

A/N: The song STAY is a hit here in and I kinda made a hybrid with it and Green Day's WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS. Then putting of pieces of puzzle from my imagination together. Enjoy.

;-)

**"Stay"**

****

_I believe_

_We shouldn't let the moment pass us by_

_Life's too short_

_We shouldn't wait for the water to run dry_

_Think about it_

_Cause we only have one shot at destiny_

_All I'm asking_

_Could it possibly be you and me_

CSI Intern, Luigy Shinoda, has been in Mac's team for 4 months. And she's been dating Danny Messer for 3 and a half months already.

But she has her connections with the RDF (Rappers Delta Foundation) Mob, wherein she used to be the O.G (Original Gangster)'s girlfriend. Meaning, she was an RDF Babe for life. But getting an "out" on such Mafia, was difficult. But, hey! Past is past. She's left all that behind. Now that she's with Danny.

She was getting information about a major mob from their enemy, The NST (North Side Terrorists), Keepers of The Brown Flag.

But doesn't have to worry anymore, Danny went through the mob. He told her he was once a Tanglewood Boy. And she told him she was an RDF or a Keeper of The Black Flag. But, still, she was too hesitant with the situation.

"Danny, I'm scared." Luigy confessed one day, "I feel like the other RDFs are plotting on a mob not worth fighting for. And it's like…" she sighed and ran her hand over her hair, "I have to get out there and do something about it."

"You know how these mobs are," Danny said, trying to sound convincing, but deep inside him, he has no idea what do or what to _really _say. "They do these so they could all suck up glory. But really, they're fooling theirselves, 'cause these are things not worth fighting for. And if they need a sense of belonging, they're looking at the wrong place. 'Cause it's bullshit. And they should know this is all wrong."

She was still unconvinced. She's still worried. Danny rested a hand on her shoulder, and started caressing her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it."

_If you'd still go_

_I'll understand_

_Would you give me something just to hold on to_

_And if you'll stay_

_I'll hold your hand_

_Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you_

Danny's cell was ringing. But he was sleeping. It was 2 am. C'mon can't it wait? Eventually, he'll have to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Danny?" it was Mac. "I hate to wake you up at this hour, but there's been an emergency."

"What is it?" Mac sounded like something was up. Danny sat up in his bed, he took his glasses from his bed side table and put them on. His hair was sticking out all over the place.

Mac sighed, as if bracing himself. "Luigy was shot on duty with Aiden tonight."

20 minutes later, Danny was in the hospital. He approached the nurse in the counter.

"I'm here to see a Rylie Luigy Shinoda." Danny told the nurse.

The nurse typed in the name and scrolled down the computer. "Seventh floor." She told him.

_Seventh Floor?_Danny asked himself. That was the ICU.

"Thanks." And he was off.

It was the longest elevator ride of his life. But he got out, eventually. He walked in the hall, seeing Stella pacing outside a room, drinking a coffee. When she saw Danny walk in, she smiled sympathetically.

"She's in surgery.." Stella said once Danny approached. "It's a little fatal.", she added. Danny dropped his head at this. Stella rubbed his left arm. "It'll be okay, kid. She'll get through it safe"

"I hope so." Danny replied, smiling a little.

He walked over to an injured Aiden, who was sitting at a bench, rocking back and forth, sobbing a little. Looking at the cut in her hand.

"I just got out. I was too worried about Luigy to stay." Aiden said, standing up, as she saw Danny walk in.

"No, sit." Danny said, beckoning Aiden to. "How did it happen?"

Aiden swallowed a little, and answered the question. "Well, she and I were just about to talk to a guy whose fingerprint we got a hit on AFIS, and out of nowhere, some Mobs who were teenagers, started shooting at us. I didn't get a chance to withdraw my gun at all. It all happened too fast. And Luigy," she gave a hollow humorless laugh, thinking about how stupid and painful this was for her, "I didn't even see that she got hit. She just dropped there." Then she cried, "Now, I dunno what'll happen to her." She brought herself together, then continued, "What _is_ going to happen to her, Danny?"

He didn't even have a chance to answer, because Mac just walked in.

"Hey, Danny. I'm sorry I had to bring your ass out here."

Danny just shrugged it off. "How is she?" he asked Mac anxiously.

Mac had to look at Stella, unsure of what to say. "Well, the doctors said she's critical. And she might not make it." Judging by the fact that Danny was worried about this, he added: "I'm sorry, Danny."

Danny put his hands on his face out of frustration, and gave a muffled scream.

"I guess it's best you get home, Danny."

"No." Danny said. "I can't, Mac. I gotta stay here. Can I just? Please?"

"Okay." Mac replied. He gave Danny a sympathetic look. Flack just came in and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Here."

Danny smiled in appreciation.

On September 30, Luigy died. She didn't make it. It was too risky to take out the bullet.

But damn, this hit Danny like a slap in the face. He was in love with Luigy, unconditionally. She was there when he felt so alone, and she listened when he ranted about his problem. Now, some son of a bitch, or sons of a bitch, shot her to death.

Mac called Danny in his office, saying he wanted to talk.

"Danny, I'm not letting anybody on my team, _especially_ you, to work on Luigy's case." Mac said. "I'm not letting _anybody_ biased to her work on this."

Danny was tired, in grief, now this? "Mac, I feel like I gotta do something about this." Danny said, practically whining.

"What _can _you do, Danny?" Mac asked him, getting angry. "She's gone. And I know it was an unjust way for here to die. I know that. Someone you love dies because some people are just cruel."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Mac sighed loudly.

Then Danny decided to speak up. "There are some bastard mobs out there. And if we don't do something now, some Crip or EST or Souls could hit on another life. The way they did with her own life." Even if saying what he was saying meant he was risking the truth about him, he had to say it.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked, suddenly surprised. "I've been holding these all in, but…" Mac trailed off.

He took a breath and continued, "How do you know so much about these mobs?"

Danny chose to ignore the answer. Instead, he looked around, anywhere, except at Mac.

When he didn't answer, Mac pressed. "When Stella and I worked on that Tanglewood case, our boy Sonny Sassone wanted us to ask you: 'What were the odds of you going away'?"

Danny was balling and unballing his fists, contemplating, but Mac went on, "I'm a scientist, Danny. And scientists make theories. I reckon…"

"DAMN IT, MAC! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!" Danny bellowed, standing up, "THAT I WAS A TANGLEWOOD BOY!FINE!" He raised his hands in surrender. "I WAS! FOR 5 YEARS! YA HAPPY ?"

Mac just gave him a shocked look. Danny sat back down, breathing hardly.

"I'm sorry," Danny said, his left leg bouncing. "I didn't mean to sound that way." Danny sighed, then went on, "I just…. I just can't believe Luigy's dead." Danny looked so dumbfounded. "It just seems so unfair. I mean, she's your goddaughter, Mac" his voice sounding exasperated in the last sentence. And tears were actually dwelling behind those green eyes. But he held them back. He went on, "You were friends with her parents."

Mac looked at his wedding ring, "So was Claire."

_Time has come for us to go our separate ways_

_God forbid_

_But my mind is going crazy today_

_I feel so cold_

_Feel so numb_

_I'm having nightmares _

_But I'm awake_

_Help me Lord_

_Fight this loneliness_

_Take this pain away_

_So if you'd still go_

_I'll understand_

_Would you give me something just to hold on to_

_And if you'll stay_

_I'll hold your hand_

_Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you_

_Now that you're gone_

_I'm all alone_

_Still I'm hoping that you would come back home_

_Don't care how long_

_But I'm willing to wait_

_Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you_

Danny cried at Luigy's funeral. But not hysterically, mind you. So what if he did? So what if he cried in front of his co-workers, Luigy's family, and his friends; who always thought Danny was the toughest shit there is? Well, so did Aiden. She and Luigy were close. They were like sisters.

Now, they were burying her beautiful body down to the ground.

When he was asked to say something, he was sort of lost for perfect words. Instead, he picked up a guitar and sang for her instead.

He plucked a very beautiful intro and sang.

"Summer has come and passed/ The innocent can never last/ Wake me up when September ends…"

He changed some part of the lyrics to make it fit for Luigy, and it moved touched everybody's hearts. Judging by their facial expressions. They all had smiles in their faces, probably thinking about Luigy. Danny loved it. He loved her. And now, he still does.

Due to Danny's grief, Mac granted him a leave, but what was Danny gonna do?

He was lying in bed, thinking about a lot of things. Luigy, Tanglewood, RDF, the justice for whoever killed Luigy.

She didn't even live out to seeing 25.

He remembered back when they were at these mobs (RDF and Tanglewood). He remembered kissing her small, fine lips whenever she was scared and how intensifying she kissed him back telling him she's no longer scared. He remembered the way he caressed her naturally black hair. Tracing her body's outlines; and being able to be with her. He also remembered hugging her. She felt so vulnerable in his arms. Fact was, she was only five feet tall. (C'mon, she wasn't pure American, she had her Filipino heritage.)

Now, she's gone.

Two weeks later, Danny was back. Luigy may be gone physically, but she'll always be in Danny's heart. Sometimes, in Danny's dreams, he sees Luigy.

While he was at the break room, with his hands in his face, Danny was thinking of Luigy. But if anybody else were here, he'd just say he was tensed, working on a double murder case.

Suddenly, it felt cold behind him. Like someone was rubbing his shoulders, making him relax. Then it stopped. It felt much colder, like someone just hugged him.

Danny looked up, around the room. He was alone.

Then he felt something in his back.

The RDF Flag.

It wasn't there before.

Did Luigy's ghost just visit him?

Epilogue:

"**_Wake Me Up When September Ends_**" (rewritten to fit this fic)

_Summer has come and past._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my lover's come to pass,_

_Seven days have gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who I am._

_As my memory rests_

_But never forget who I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and past._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Ring out the bells again._

_Like we did when spring began._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who I am._

_As my memory rest,_

_But never forget who I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and past._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my lover's come to pass._

_Twenty days have gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Danny took a walk out to get some fresh air. He stood by the bridge over the lake in Central Park. Danny held the bandana tight in his hands. God, he missed her. He felt so alone. He was in love with Luigy. He never felt so in love before. Not like this. But actually, he smiled. He let all the good memories drift by.

One thing he never told anyone, Danny and Luigy knew each other before all this. Before she even came as a CSI Intern. They never told anyone they dated. Despite their 8 year age gap. Who cared about _that_?

These mobs destined them and broke them, too. Luigy was the first to hit reality that this was all wrong. Then helped him out of Tanglewood. But, some things didn't work out after that, so they totally broke it off.

Standing there in the bridge, it was windy. He had to pull his collar to his neck and slightly raising his shoulders. It _was_ cold.

The sun was just setting, and it was reflecting over the lake. Giving a great amber effect around the environment. People were starting to leave. Joggers, dog walkers, mothers taking their babies on a stroll. Lovers were walking by, too. Hand in hand. One guy is even giving his girlfriend a piggy back ride. One or two lovers, were making out. –sigh-. Love.

Then a swift wind went by, Danny closed his eyes, breathing this all in.

Then…

"Luigy saved my life. She taught me everything. About life, hope, and the long journey end. I'll always miss her. But her love, is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it…"

Those were the words he wanted to say during the funeral.

Danny opened his eyes. Again, he felt like crying. Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked around, it was starting to get dark.

Walking home, 'til the stars were up, he looked up at a dark gray sky, he made an impossible wish to a shooting star.

"Bring her back." Danny muttered.

And if he wasn't mistaken, he saw Luigy's figure up in the sky. Just a blinding flash of hers.

"Nothing lasts forever, but her love will."

And with a smile, Danny walked home. A walk he's willing to remember. Because finally, he's accepted Luigy's loss.

A/N: R&R pppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee! Hehe! Tear-jerker? At least the end part, maybe, I just took it out of A WALK TO REMEMBER. The last part with Landon Carter remembering Jamie Sullivan. The whole "her love is like the wind…" I had to rewrite this thing 5 times before I _think_ I finally got it right. And I had this. I just wasn't THAT satisfied with the story. Anyway, I appreciate reviews and I take your criticisms well. Thanks for reading this.

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game


End file.
